As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to these users is an information handling system. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may vary with respect to the type of information handled; the methods for handling the information; the methods for processing, storing or communicating the information; the amount of information processed, stored, or communicated; and the speed and efficiency with which the information is processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include or comprise a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
A group of information handling systems may be included within a data center. In a modular data center, multiple information handling systems arranged in racks are included in a modular container. One example of a modular data center is a containerized data center, which is constructed in a shipping container sized according to standards defined by the International Organization for Standardization (“ISO”). A containerized data center, however, provides limited space within which to locate information handling systems and other equipment. One difficulty with containerized data centers is efficiently utilizing the limited space in the enclosure. For example, each information handling system requires power to operate. The necessary power is typically provided using a variety of power equipment, most of which is installed within the shipping container. Unfortunately, this equipment take up valuable space that could otherwise be used for additional information handling systems.
Additionally, containerized data centers can have a wide range of power needs, depending on the types of information handling systems installed and the other electrical equipment within the data center. Power distribution systems are typically designed for the power needs of a particular data center, and are not generally interchangeable or easily modifiable. For example, a typical containerized data center uses a plurality of copper cables, each of which is sized and rated specific to the placement and power requirements of the electrical equipment in the data center. One difficulty with modular data centers is easily and efficiently modifying the power distribution system in response to changes in the placement and power requirements of the electrical equipment within the data center.